


Driving Towards The Future

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a lazy police officer, his awesome wife, her bicon brother, and his dream robot
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Driving Towards The Future

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue this after all...
> 
> Please pardon the quality of this. I had multiple cases of writer's block on it...

**#01 - Comfort**

Chase hadn’t gotten good at human emotions yet, but he still knew when his boyfriend needed comfort.

**#02 - Kiss**

Their first kiss was nothing out of a romance novel, but Shinnosuke had to agree it was a long time coming. 

**#03 - Soft**

Whenever he had that nightmare of losing the man he loved the first time, he would always hold that head of black hair tighter to remind him that he was still there. 

**#04 - Pain**

Shinnosuke could only wince in sympathy as Kiriko landed another of her legendary kicks on the criminal.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Chase was a decent cook, but Gou still had trouble trusting him in the kitchen after he had to call in the fire department over some overcooked potatoes. 

**#06 - Rain**

Rain only brought back memories of a horrible day that changed their lives forever. 

**#07 - Chocolate**

“...Seriously, Shin-nii-san, how can you eat all your candies without getting fat?” 

**#08 - Happiness**

He thought things couldn’t get better after he married Kiriko, but she proved them wrong the day she announced they were going to be parents. 

**#09 - Telephone**

Gou made sure to call his family twice a week to alleviate their worries about him and his journey to revive Chase. 

**#10 - Ears**

“...Why do you want fluffy cat ears, Chase?” “Oh, I thought it would be a good idea for me and Gou to-” “Okay, forget I asked!”

**#11 - Name**

Kiriko shot down Shinnosuke the minute he started suggesting names for their kids.

**#12 - Sensual**

Yes, he had explicit dreams about Chase, but can you blame him when he kept walking around in all that leather?

**#13 - Death**

One of her worst recurring nightmares was the day she almost lost her partner. 

**#14 - Sex**

Gou was eternally mortified when he learned Chase went to Shinnosuke for advice about their bedroom life.

**#15 - Touch**

Shinnosuke secretly had a thing for being manhandled, and Kiriko was more than happy to indulge him in his kink. 

**#16 - Weakness**

She put up so many walls around her heart, but this police officer kept finding ways to bring them down.

**#17 - Tears**

The robot’s eyes flickered open, and Gou couldn’t help but cry over the fact that he finally brought his friend back. 

**#18 - Speed**

“...You seriously got a speeding ticket, Gou?” “Shut up, Shin-nii-san. I may be a Kamen Rider, but I don’t have police rights like you!”

**#19 - Wind**

Chase couldn’t help but smile as a piece of paper flew into Gou’s face, ruining his selfie. 

**#20 - Freedom**

It took a while to bring the rest of Chase’s friends back, but it was worth it to see the look on their faces when they realized they were finally free to live life their way. 

**#21 - Life**

He didn’t think he deserved a second chance, but Gou thought he did. 

**#22 - Jealousy**

It was getting harder to hide his relationship with Kiriko as she started to give him the stink eye when a bunch of fangirls surround him. 

**#23 - Hands**

Gou wasn’t the type to get easily embarrassed, but Chase could easily make him blush from something like holding hands. 

**#24 - Taste**

Kiriko not only ate a lot of food, but she can also make fantastic dinners that had Shinnosuke craving for more. 

**#25 - Devotion**

He didn’t get why his brother-in-law was so devoted to reviving their fallen fellow rider, but when he heard Gou talking in his sleep about how much he cared for Chase, he understood.

**#26 - Forever**

He learned Kiriko snored like a broken engine the first time he slept in the same bed as her, but when he realized he didn’t mind it, Shinnsouke knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**#27 - Blood**

“YOWCH! Could you be more gentle, nee-chan?!” “Only if you promise to get medical help immediately the next time you get injured like this!” 

**#28 - Sickness**

“Gou… get some sleep.” “I am perfectly fine, Chase!” “Don’t make me tell Kiriko so she can bring Mad Doctor out!”

**#29 - Melody**

When a video of him playing air guitar in the Tridoron to a rock song goes viral, he knows exactly who did it and vows to one day kill his brother in law. 

**#30 - Star**

“...Why was Gou starring in a motorcycle commercial, Kiriko?” “He needed to make more money for my wedding…”

**#31 - Home**

He never thought he would find a place to return to, but he found one in a police officer, a woman he once loved, and a dear friend who worked his butt off to get him back. 

**#32 - Confusion**

“Shinnosuke, Rinna told me Gou had a… ‘wet dream’ about me. What is that?” And once again, Shinnosuke did a spit take thanks to Chase. 

**#33 - Fear**

One of her greatest fears was losing her husband for good. 

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

When he saw the lightning attack hit Gou, he felt a familiar sense of dread twist his gut.

**#35 - Bonds**

The Roidmudes brought about a world disaster, but they also brought together a police officer and his wife, along with a photographer and a robot. 

**#36 - Market**

“So what am I getting for the baby now, Kiriko?” “Pickled ginger, green tea ice cream, and some natto.” 

**#37 - Technology**

Their Mach Drivers sprang to life, signalling their transformation together. 

**#38 - Gift**

They couldn’t help their embarrassment when they saw that Rinna’s present was a gift box of stuff to use on their honeymoon. 

**#39 - Smile**

To this day, the one thing Shinnosuke loved about Kiriko the most was her smile.

**#40 - Innocence**

Somedays, he wished he could go back to a time when his father didn’t cause so much pain to countless people and his sister was truly happy.

**#41 - Completion**

He loved his new little family, but he knew it wouldn’t be complete until he brought back a certain stoic robot.

**#42 - Clouds**

“...Could you please Eiji away from my camera equipment, Shin-nii-san? He keeps taking pictures of clouds and other blurry things I can’t recognize…”

**#43 - Sky**

“Shinnosuke, could you please help me get Gou home? He seems to have consumed a large amount of alcohol and is now screaming at the sky about how much he loves me…”

**#44 - Heaven**

As his wife and son slept next to him, Shinnosuke thought that his life was perfect. 

**#45 - Hell**

It was gonna be a tough road, but Gou was determined to bring his friend back no matter what. 

**#46 - Sun**

“Ow, ow, ow…” “...And this is why I told you to wear sunscreen.” “Shut it, Shin-nii-san.”

**#47 - Moon**

He never thought that butt would look so good out of those leather pants. 

**#48 - Waves**

“Gou, what are you-ack!” And with that, Shinnosuke found himself being thrown into the swimming pool. 

**#49 - Hair**

“...Get out of the bathroom, Gou.” “Not until I fix my hair!” “It’s been two hours!”

**#50 - Supernova**

They had gone through a lot over the years, but he never found a moment more memorable than the time Chase got down on one knee in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Kari-chan for reminding me that Chase still is socially awkward.
> 
> And that he had a nice butt.


End file.
